Working 9-5
by Hippohappy23
Summary: Annabeth Chase moved to New York with dreams of becoming a famous architect. When she gets hired as a secretary at a company where the famously hot Percy Jackson works, maybe her dreams will be fulfilled- along with some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guysThis is just kind of a fun story that I wanted to write. If you like it feel free to check out my other story. Please review with any suggestions of what you'd like happen. Thanks so much for reading! **

It was a bright and beautiful day in New York City on November 6th. Tourist rushed this way and that trying to see as many sights in a day as possible, workers walked briskly to the subway on their way to work, and young families bought ice cream in the little trucks along the street. A kind old lady gave a homeless man money and prayers, a street performer serenaded the passing croods, and disgruntled Annabeth Chase returned from a disappointing job interview.

She had just applied for a position as head of a department at an architecture firm, but could tell by pursed lips and the quickness of the interview that the interviewers had no interest in her getting the position. Now she stormed home to an apartment she hated, dreading the thought of having to start searching for another job. This was her third rejected application in the last month. A realist, Annabeth knew she might have to start smaller in her journey for a successful job but she secretly dreamed that maybe someone might recognize her talents and snatch her up.

Annabeth entered a big apartment building with huge windows and large entry doors. An old man named Mr. Roborto (not a soul knew his first name) waved happily at her and she returned his gesture with a small smile. Not even the most friendly soul could make her feel better about her failure. She angrily pushed the elevator button and tapped her foot as she waited for it to open. The "failure" impatiently rode the elevator, got off on the 17th floor, and stomped to her apartment.

Slamming the door to make her presence known, she let out a long sigh and glared at her apartment. It was a simple apartment. Annabeth had huge visions for it, but with the tight budget she currently had, was unable to execute them. The walls were a boring tan, the carbet a boring tan, and the couch a boring tan. There was a wooden table in the corner with two seats, a tiny kitchen with boring wood cabinets, and a bunch of boring kitchen items. In an attempt to spice up the house, Annabeth had purchased some paintings to hang on the wall. While, they did provide some excitement for the eyes, they did not make up for the complete and utter dullness of the apartment.

Annabeth flopped on the couch and glared at the TV on the wall. Suddenly a woman's voice yelled out, "Annabeth!" as a beautiful girl ran into the living room/kitchen. She had choppy brown hair put up in a high ponytail, tan skin, gorgeous eyes, and a brilliant smile. She wore black skinny jeans, white vans, and a flattering yellow tank top. She had an excessive amount of bracelets on her wrist and a big blue scrunchie in her hair.

"How did it go?" She then noticed Annabeth's obvious hatred of the television set. "Oh. I'm taking it not well."

"It's so stupid Piper!" Annabeth sat up turning her glare on Piper. Piper raised her eyebrows. "I'm qualified for that position. I have a major in architecture and business. I'm perfect. I got great grades in college. I don't know why they wouldn't pick me. I bet their sexest!"

"Maybe," Piper said, totally not believing that they were sexest. "Or maybe someone else was more qualified for the position? You're only 23. You also didn't have any experience with them."

Annabeth angrily got up and got a bowl out of a cupboard, slamming it closed. "I had an internship with them 5 years ago! The only explanation is sexism. The only other people running were males." She then kicked the lower cupboard with excessive force as she poured milk in her cereal bowl. "Stupid men."

"I happen to love men," Piper laughed a little at Annabeth's angry tactics. "And stop kicking the cupboards. Our house is already ruined enough as it is."

Annabeth gave out a long sigh and flopped down on the couch. Her cereal sloshed out of her bowl a little bit. "It's just so frustrating. I have dreams, Piper. Big ones. I didn't move out to New York for them all to be squashed."

"You moved out to New York to get rid of your mom," Piper pointed out earning her a look from Annabeth. "Not that your dreams aren't valid. Maybe you should stop applying for positions that you know you aren't going to get. I mean, come on. You and I both knew that it wasn't going to happen. That was a big time company. They aren't going to hire some just out of college 20 year old girl."

"I know," Annabeth gave out yet another long sigh. "I know exactly what I want to do with my life. I never imagined it would be this hard. I don't know-maybe I should move back in with my mom."

Piper shook her head hard. "No way. I'd be lonely. And you are going to get somewhere without her. Tonight we could look online at job options for you. And if nothing comes up, then maybe you should consider just getting a normal job."

"I have a normal job. I work at a stupid dinner. I can't be a waitress forever. You got your dream job at that salon Piper," Annabeth took at big bite of cereal. Then with her mouth full, "Being a stupid archiect is so hard. I thought New York was the city of dreams or something."

"I'm not sure about that," Piper and Annabeth got up as they washed their dishes. "Look-why don't you go on your afternoon run, and I'll start job searching for you."

Annabeth looked Piper in the eyes. "Thank you for dealing with my crap."

Piper just winked and headed to the computer on a quest to find the perfect occupation for her friend. Annabeth headed to her room. It was simple like the rest of the house. The only thing that stood out was the huge blackboard full of ideas for houses, cars, and anything else you can design. She put on a pair of black leggings and a red sports bra. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail, she grumbled a little more about the unfairness of modern day sexism, and walked out the door.

Typically Annabeth liked to run a lap around because it was a little more than 6 miles and gave her good exercise. She would put on headphones and run and hope that maybe, just for a short while, maybe her problems would go away. No longer did she have to worry about her job, her controlling mother, her currently absent love life, or any other horrible thing about her life. She liked to think of it as quite literally running away from her problems. This particular day, she closed her eyes and ran, something she never did. And actually very dangerous considering how many people are in New York. She just needed to concentrate on the wind blowing in her face, the sound of her music in her ears, and how amazing and big her dreams were for herself.

Then, all of a sudden, she was no longer worried about her currently unsuccessful dreams, as she was more worried about the person she had just ran into. They both went tumbling on the ground and Annabeth found herself on top of this particular person.

Catching her thoughts, and not thinking about what she was doing, she just looked down at him. " God he's hot!" she thought. He had windblown black hair currently a mess, as he just took a rather hard tumble. He seemed to be in his early 20's. When he looked up at her, she realized he had the most beautiful sea green eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. He had a well defined jawline and after he had overcome the surprise of being attacked, he smiled at her. It was the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen and she was momentarily speechless until she said:

"Are you a model or something?"

"W-what?" He chuckled. Suddenly Annabeth realized that she was still on top of him. "Would you mind?" He said gesturing for her to get up.

"Oh my god!" Annabeth scrambled up and started to freak out. "Oh my god! Are you okay? Do you need help up?"

He grinned at her and stood up, brushing himself off. He was wearing work out clothes. "I'm okay, I just hit my head."

Annabeth was beet red and wanted to crawl very, very far away. Maybe moving back in with her mother was better than this. "I'm so embarrassed. I'm so sorry!"

"You're totally fine. On another hand, why do you think I'm a model?" He winked at her.

Annabeth laughed nervously. "I don't know-I must have hit my head too! Not that you aren't handsome! You are very good looking! I don't know what I was saying. Oh my god, I'm going to die from embarrassment!"

The man laughed some more. It was a very beautiful laugh. "Well that would suck! You are pretty good looking too, it would be a shame for you to die."

Somehow, if it was possible, Annabeth blushed some more. "Well, um, before I do anything else that is embarrassing, I'm gonna go. I am so, so sorry!"

She started to run away as he called after her, "Don't worry about it! Keep your eyes open as you run though!"

Annabeth didn't blink all the way home. _

When she arrived to her dull apartment, Annabeth felt guilty. What for she didn't know. Perhaps it was because she had almost killed someone. However, she also felt a little giddy. It wasn't often she was called beautiful by a stranger. No one ever had called her "good looking". She got by with smarts and athletic ability in high school and college. In fact, she had always felt ugly. Piper assured her that she was in fact, very pretty, but she had never felt like it. Not until November 6th anyway.

"Hey Annabeth!" Piper waved her over to her computer. "I found the perfect job!"

"It better not be at some McDonalds." Annabeth said as she threw on a sweatshirt. "No! It's a secretary," Annabeth began to interrupt but Piper stopped her. "Before you

complain about your dreams and all that crap, know that it can still help you achieve them." Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "I'm listening."

"It is at Poseidon Inc." Piper said excitedly.

"They build huge buildings and aquariums all along the coast," Annabeth said. "I know it. My co-worker, Frank, was telling me about it. It's a multi-billion dollar company. And I think my mom's company is their main competitor"

"Yeah, I know. You'd make bank! Also it totally specializes in architecture and business! It's the perfect job for you!" Piper squealed, excited at the prospect of more money.

"I'd be a secretary. That has nothing to do with either of my majors."

"No," Piper drew out the "o". "But, it says on the website that they are always looking for new architects with good ideas. Let's be realistic- they won't hire you unless you've worked for them before. This will get you on the inside. Plus, I heard that the CEO's son is a major hottie."

"Oh yeah," Annabeth grinned. "Percy Jackson. Apparently he runs most of the business now. Will I be his secretary?"

Piper looked at the application. "No, it says here that its for the director of the board."

Annabeth grabbed the computer. "Great, no stupid sexist men." That earned her an eye roll from Piper. She started filling out the application. _

In a few days, Annabeth was called in for an interview. She chose a profession outfit, a black pencil skirt and jacket and a white undershirt. Her mother had always taught her to dress for the job. She didn't get her hopes was no way that this was going to any better than any of her other interviews. But as soon as she arrived at the massive building, something inside of her did a little dance of excitement.

The outside of the building was mostly blue tinted glass, but at the entryway, outside of the huge glass doors, big marble columns held up the building. When she walked in, she was greeted with a huge lobby. There was an enormous marble fountain of a dolphin with water spraying out of its mouth. Huge windows ligned the whole room and big glass lights hung down from the ceiling. The elevators were painting with waves on them and there was an aquarium in the corner of the room.

Annabeth walked up to the secretary and smiled. The girl was in mid early 20's, had red hair and freckles, and beautiful blue eyes. She smiled back at Annabeth. Her name tag read "Rachel".

"Hello," Annabeth handed her a copy of her application. "I'm here for the interview for secretary. My name is Annabeth Chase."

"Hi," Rachel clicked some buttons on her computer. "Ah- here we go. Annabeth. You have a scheduled meeting with Miss. Grace in 10 minutes. Top floor, second office on the right. Good luck!"

Annabeth smiled and got in the elevator. Nervously tapping her foot, she smiled at the handsome blonde man in it with her. When she walked out of the elevator she first noticed how big all the offices were. All of them were glass, so you could see into them. They were bigger than her house. The only one that wasn't glass was one of the very end, which insides were hidden with a big white wall. As she sat outside the office waiting to be called in, she prepared herself to meet with some old lady who had wrinkles everywhere and no smile lines. However, when she walked into the office of Miss. Grace she was pleasantly surprised.

"Hello," Miss. Grace walked up to her and stuck out her hand. "I"m Thalia Grace."

Thalia had short choppy black hair and piercing blue eyes covered in dark makeup. She wore a navy blue pantsuit and a black button up underneath. However, Annabeth almost giggled when she noticed that this distinguished business woman was wearing sneakers.

"Hello, Annabeth Chase," Annabeth shook Thalia's hand firmly.

"I know." She gestured towards a big black chair opposite a big black desk. "Sit. There are only two other people applying for this job and you have a far superior application, so I think we can make this quick. I just have a few questions."

Annabeth was surprised. She was ready to fight hard to get this job. Now, it was almost being handed to her. She handed Thalia her resume. "Okay, that sounds great!"

"First things first," Thalia said as she glanced over the resume. "Why should I offer you this job?'

Annabeth already knew the answer. Her mother always taught her in a job interview never to say "I work hard" but do something with more interesting so you're remembered. "I love everything this company is about. Architecture and business are my majors and with them, I can do great things at this company. While I know this is a secretary position, I hope I can prove myself to be an excellent asset to this company. Maybe in a few years, I'll be able to show off what I'm capable of."

Thalia hummed in approval. "I'm going to be honest Miss. Chase, I was particularly interested in you because of your mother."

Annabeth's heart sank. She thought in New York she could be apart from her mother's business. "I promise I'm not a spy!" She joked.

Thalia laughed loudly. "No, no, I didn't think so. I was just wondering why you would come to this company instead of hers. You could automatically have an important position and not have to work your way to the top."

"I didn't want to have to live in her shadow." Annabeth could deal with this question. It was easy, and made her look good. "It's so hard to make a name for yourself, with a mom like mine. I need to prove that I can achieve great things on my own, that I don't need anyone to have a hard work ethic and still do the things I love."

"I really respect that," Thalia looked Annabeth in the eyes. "I did a similar thing with my dad's company. Zeus Industries. I needed independence, so I snuck off to my uncle's company. He made me show that I would earn the job though-"

Just then Thalia was interrupted by a knock and a "Hey Thals." Annabeth turned around and almost fell out of her chair. It was hot running man from a few days earlier. This time he was wearing a navy blue suit. He looked very attractive. She felt her face turning an unattractive shade of crimson. She quickly turned back in her chair before he saw her.

"Sorry to interrupt," He said. Even his voice was sexy. "I just need that file of the Brance Building."

Thalia pulled it out her desk drawer and said, "Here Percy."

Percy. Percy Jackson! She had run into the "sexiest man of the year" on her run! He had said she was good looking! He laughed at her. She asked if he was a model!

He was in front of her now and she could see recognition dawning on his face. His face lit up. "Hey, I know you! Are you applying for secretary?"

Annabeth nodded, mainly focusing on trying to stop sweating.

"How do you know each other?" Thalia said suspiciously.

Percy gave his amazing laugh. "We quite literally ran into each other. What's your name, again?"

"Annabeth Chase. I wasn't watching where I was going," Annabeth said nervously.

"I see," Thalia said watching every little thing Annabeth did. "Okay Percy, you can leave now."

"I guess I can," Percy winked at Annabeth. "You should hire her, Thals. I really like her. See you Miss. Chase."

Annabeth gave him a small wave goodbye and turned her attention back to Thalia, her face now red as a tomato. "Sorry about that."

"I'm just glad you aren't one of his girlfriends," Thalia joked. "That would make this job awkward."

"Does that mean I have the job?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy wants you, and he might fire me if I didn't. And I really like you." Thalia held outher hand again. "Start on Monday at 8:30."

"Thank you so much Miss Grace!" Annabeth gave her a huge smile.

When she got home, Annabeth and Piper celebrated with wine and lots of little dance-parties They invited their friends, Hazel and Calypso, over and watched scary movies until 1:00. When Piper found out she was working with Percy Jackson cousin she almost fainted. But then, Annabeth almost fainted as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking forever to update this, I'm really busy with school and all that stuff. And I dont have many ideas for what to do with this story. So please reveiw what you would like to happen! Thanks and enjoy! **

Chapter 2

A week after Annabeth's hiring and her tragic experience with Mr. Jackson at the park, the latter mentioned was sleeping in. Much too late for when he was supposed to be at work. And although he knew this, he didn't much care, as no one could fire him and he was terribly tired.

He was sprawled across his bed, although it was too big for him to touch end to end. His loud snoring was great disturbing Mrs. O'Leary, his black lab who loved Percy dearly, as Percy did her. She got up and sulked around the huge room for a while before jumping up on the bed and trying to wake Percy up.

The room was massive, big enough for a couch and a pool table, which it had. It was almost like a small apartment. One would think that young, rich, famous, Mr. Jackson would spend many hours in this room, partying with his friends and string of girlfriends, but you would be wrong if you thought that. The room was often empty and unloved, except of course for the bed. Whether it was by himself, or with someone else, Percy's bed was used often. However, the rest of the room remained untouched and very much unwanted.

Percy's deep dark secret, one which he had only told his best friend Grover, was that all he really wanted in life was to move to the beach with a wife, far away from fame and fortune. He thought he had it once, but unfortunately, things went wrong. He hated keeping up the image of player son of a billionaire role, it was too much work. And too much like his father.

At last, Mrs. O'Leary was successful in waking him up. He groaned and sat up, shoving the massive dog off him. He glared at her. "You're really annoying sometimes, you know?"

He grouched around, slowly making his way to the shower then brushing his teeth. After pulling on a grey suit, he and Mrs. O'Leary made their way out the the giant kitchen. His roommate was already up, fully dressed in a black suit and drinking coffee.

He pointed at Percy with his cup of coffee. "You're going to be late."

"I already am," Percy shrugged and tossed Mrs. O'leary a piece of ham. "What's the point, I don't have any meetings today. Why are you still here Jason?

"I have a business lunch soon and wouldn't get anything done if I went to the office," Jason crossed his arms after setting down the coffee. "But that's not the point. Percy, you are going to be the CEO in a few years. If you want to earn respect from the board and your employees, you have to get to work on time."

Percy starting packing his briefcase. "Oh, stop being such a goody two shoes. The board members are already impressed with my out of this world intellect."

"Sure they are," Jason rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous because I totally cheated my way into business school, while you had to earn it," Percy teased, earning a chuckle from Jason. It was true; Posiden had threatened Percy's way into college. He had also threatened Percy because Percy just wanted to swim at a small college in Canada.

Jason half shoved Percy out the door, and half held Mrs. O'Leary back. "You're right. I should be jealous."

"Stop shoving me. I can't leave. Mrs. O'Leary will be too sad," Percy petted her goodbye as she quietly whined over him leaving.

"She'll be fine. Now leave. Stop acting like a baby."

"Alright, alright," Percy held his hand dramatically out to Mrs. O'Leary. "Goodbye my one true love. I will miss you forever."

Jason quite literally pushed him out the door. "Oh my God! Go!"

Percy walked briskly downstairs, dreading the day of work in front of him. He had about a million forms to sign and probably should have gotten to work early, instead of an hour late to finish it. He called his driver to come pick him up, adding that he needed a large coffee with 4 shots of caffeine. He also requested a large amount of alcohol, but unfortunately his driver told him it might not be the best idea. _

On his way into the building his stopped at Rachel's desk to sign in. He really liked Rachel. At one point they almost dated, but decided that being friends was better. She was one the few people who would go do stupid things with him instead of being responsible adults. Being an irresponsible adult was one activity that Percy was excelled at.

"You are an hour and a half late," Rachel threw a jelly bean from the bowl at her desk at him. He caught it and ate it. "Your dad will be pissed."

"No he won't," Percy leaned on her desk. "He's gone for another week. You're the main secretary, you should be on top of this type of stuff."

"Then Thalia will. She stormed down here 20ish minutes ago and then went back up to her office. I bet she was looking for you."

"Oh boy, I better go hide in my office," Percy joked. "See you later."

The elevator was playing better music on this particular day, leading Percy to believe that today might not be that bad afterall. He and Jason had a joke that the music in the elevator would make or break whatever day it was. Percy tapped his foot along with the music, smiling at the old lady riding up with him. Normally he would talk to her (he was ridiculously extraverted which often caused many people around him a lot of pain, when he talked to strangers instead of doing work) but could tell she was disgruntled.

When he got out of the elevator he sped walked past Thalia's office, holding his briefcase against his face. The horrendous glass walls on the outside of all offices except for his, were his least favorite part about the building. It never helped him sneak around, which he did quite often. He managed to make it almost the whole way before she saw him. But he was already too far. Ignoring his name being yelled, he took long strides waving his hand in apology behind his head before entering his office. Fortunately, this one did not have glass windows.

He plopped down in his chair, texted Thalia a lame excuse for his tardiness which she left on read, and pulled a large box out of his desk. It contained a large assortment of papers, all of which he had to sign or fill out. After doing a few hand exercises, Percy pulled out a brand new pen, and began signing and filling.

After an hour of horrible pain in his hand, he was greeted by a knock on his door. "Oh thank God," He muttered. "Come in!"

In walked Annabeth Chase, wearing a dark blue dress and carrying even more papers. "Uh, hi."

"Hello Miss. Chase!" Percy grinned at her. "To what do I owe this pleasure." She raised her eyebrows. "Wow, that was formal."

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked. "I am always very professional and formal."

"I just saw you running past Thalia's office with a briefcase covering your face." She pointed out.

"True. So-what's up? Is that better?" Percy smirked.

"I guess. Um, Thalia just wanted you to fill these out," Annabeth handed him the stack of papers. He took them with a frown, not at all hiding his contempt for the papers.

"Thalia normally takes care of these for me," He said, flipping through the stack. It had at least 50 pages needed to be filled out. "This will take the rest of the day."

"Oh right!" Annabeth fumbled out a sticky note from a yellow folder she was holding. It had small handwriting on it front to back. "Thalia said to give you this message."

Percy held his hand out for it but when Annabeth didn't hand it over to looked up to see her face bright red and biting her lip. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh, well Thalia wants me to read it aloud. So I can-" She cleared her throat and somehow turned even redder. "Describe the look of regret in your eyes when you hear what she has to say. Those are her words."

He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk, grinning. "Read away. Nothing will make me regret getting an extra few hours of sleep."

"Okay," Annabeth drew out the 'kay'. She gave a little cough and looked down at the paper, squinting to see the small handwriting. "'You are an absolute idiot, Persesus Jackson.' Your name is Persesus?" She said with a giggle.

"I can fire you if I want to," He joked. "Continue."

"'No lame excuse will get passed me. So here is a huge pile of work to show my complete amount of power I possess to make your life miserable. I would have done that work for you if you hadn't been late, and made me come up with an excuse for you to our new client.'" Annabeth flipped to the other side, looking apologetically at Percy. "'Now you have to stay here until 1:00 in the morning, suffering through paperwork you have to do. I will snitch on you to your father if I have to. Don't try me.' And that's it, I think."

"Huh." Percy twiddled his fingers nonchalantly and took his feet off the desk. Annabeth was obviously shocked, Percy could tell as she handed the note. He smirked.

"You don't have eyes filled with regret," She pointed out.

"Nah, this type of thing happens every week. You'll get used to it. I do something stupid or don't show up or something, and Thalia gets pissed and tries to make my life miserable. I end up staying here till one most nights anyway."

"Really? I kinda figured you tried your hardest to get out of work all the time. Staying till one doesn't really seem like you." Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

Percy didn't take offence. After all, this was the persona he was going after right? A not hard worker, who just wanted to sleep with a bunch of girls and get rich. Normally when someone said something like this he would just crack a joke or change the subject. But if this girl was going to work her way up the company (he had asked Thalia questions about her after her interview, although thinking back on it, it was a rather stalkerish move), she needed to know that he did work hard. So instead he said, "As much as it might surprise you, I care about my company and do try to actually finish my work."

"I believe you," Annabeth smiled at him. "But I don't know if Thalia does. She was cackling when she wrote that note."

"I bet she was, she loves getting me in trouble. It's probably the highlight of her week, yelling at me," He glanced over the note. "I can tell how angry she is by the quality of her handwriting. Today is an average day."

Annabeth laughed. "I don't want to see what she's like on a bad day."

"Trust me, no one does."

"Well, I better get back," Annabeth shuffled her feet.

Percy stood up from his big chair and walked over to file cabinet. "Before you do- you should consider filling this out." He handed an application to her. "There's a spot open for my secretary. Hazel, my old one is moving up after working for a few months. Pays better than your current position anyway."

"Oh my god! Really?" Annabeth squeaked, before turning red. Composing herself, she said with a straight face. "I mean-thank you. I will definitely apply."

"See you later, Miss Chase. Thanks to you I have a lot more work to do." He said with a wink.

At 2:00 that night, a very disgruntled Percy Jackson slouched out of his office, yawning as he pulled off his coat. Besides the janitors, he was the last person in the building. He headed into the bathroom and changed into more comfortable clothes. The night was still young!

His incognito outfit, a pair of glasses, helped him hide from paperizza and other mobs that he dealt with on a daily basis. However, the glasses really didn't do much to help him, but he remained in denial. As he hailed a taxi, a young group of girls started heading over to him, forcing him to quickly get in the taxi and lower his head.

He went to the nearest bar. He spent the rest of the night drinking and flirting with girls. A particularly drunk brunette asked in a slurred voice, "Wait, have I seen you before?"

In his drunken state he forgot to lie. "Yeah, I'm Percy Jackson."

She looked confused for a second and then laughed. "Oh, haha, you're funny!" "Totally," He gave her one of his famous smiles. "It's getting late. Do you want to go out with me over there?" He pointed near a corner.

He did not want her to make out with him. At all. But his publicist told him that he needed

to keep up his player attitude, he had just lost an award for "Heartthrob of the Year". Percy noticed that in the corner there was a photographer, that had been eyeing them all night. The photos would look good. He almost wanted to cry when she smiled. "Yes!"

When he finally got home at 4:00, he threw himself onto his bed. He would have to wake up late again tomorrow.


End file.
